dnrfandomcom-20200216-history
Dnr Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the DNR Show Wiki. This is where bitches both new and old can find out what Derek, Romaine, or the bitches are talking about. Who are Derek and Romaine? Visit www.derekandromaine.com for more information and to create and account and listen. Free two-day trial. Not a fan of DNR? Head over to dnrstudios.com and check out the entire network of podcasts produced on their platform. Rules There will be zero tolerance for abuse, Derek and Romaine can pick on us but we should treat each other with respect. "Respeto. It means respect!" There are additional rules listed under "The Rules" Alphabetical List of Terms A''' * Adam from Sissytown * Adam Sank * A.D.D. Jeff * Aftermath ("Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath" * "Alaska Cruise" 2016 * The Ali Forney Center (see also "Internship Program") * Amazon Wishlist * Ask the Sexpert * Ass Fungus '''B * Bananas * "Barbara, please!" * Ben in Seattle * "Better Off Med" Cruise 2018 * Betty Burritos * Billy in Philly * Bitches * Bloop Bloop Bloop * "Boobs it is!" * Boy Butter * Brenda! * Brian, Mike's Husband * The Bridge (Scientology) C * Caller 69 * "Caller, You Say What" * The Cantina (in-studio) * Cheap Brad (AKA Cheap Lesbian Brad) * Chicken Pot Pie * Chocolate Caviar * Chris in Pittsburgh * Crates * Critter Chat * Cruises * Crystal Serenity * "Cum on my back or chest." D''' * Death Train * Derek Doll * Derek Hartley * Derek hates gifts * Deredactyl * The Dildo Whisperer * Dollywood (see also "Great Smoky Weekend") * Donnie (a.k.a. "The Worst") * Doria Biddle * Doris Open * DNR Cruise * DNR Studios '''E * "Encore Love Cruise" 2020 * Eric, a.k.a. Trixie * Erik Rhodes * Eyal Feldman F''' * The Facility * Fag!! * Failing and Dying * Fan Favorite * Flames, Flames, on the sides of my face. * Frank DeCaro * Food Boat * Fridonnay �� '''G * Garlic Tampon * Genealogy * "Girls, girls, girls!" * "Google it, Bitch!" * Gurllll Please! * Glitter Bomb * Great Smoky Weekend * Greg the Cupcake (Cum Keg) H''' * Hair story ���� * Hags * "Hawaiian Islands" Cruise 2019 * Hedda Lettuce: One of the oldest living drag queens...has been MIA in Mexico. * Holiday Crate * Hooker Hotline (FKA "Timeshifter Hotline") * "Hot Mex" Cruise 2017 * "Hurricane Bianca 2: From Russia With Hate" (movie) '''I * I Paid For This Experience * Internship program * Iris, Romaine's wife J''' * Januay (January) * JayBee - Former intern now turned producer * Jayson "Whaaaaat is happening?" * Jeff in Palm Springs * Johnny Cankles * Johnny Cupcakes '''K * Katie (a.k.a. Chief Katie Officer) L''' * Lady Bunny * Lardy Flick: DNR nemesis on the facility(SiriusXM) * Last Call * LaundroMatt * Leah Remini: Scientology and the Aftermath * Lez be honest * Listener Meetup * The Lost Episode * "The Love Cruise" 2017 '''M * Marc in Minnesota (FKA Marc in New Jersey) * Mangroomer * Maternity Pants * Merch (March) * Meta Player * "Mexican Riviera" DNR Cruise 2015 * "Miami Madness" Cruise 2018 * Monga Wonga Titties * Monotone Marc (FKA the other Marc in New Jersey) * Moonshine and Cooter * Murder Mug * "My Girl's Pussy" (song) N''' * "Natalie? Natalie? Natalie?" * Near Death Train * New York City * Nicole * Norman '''O * "Oh, for fuck's sake!" * "Okay!" (high pitched) * Old Man Questions * "Ow, my eye!" * The Owlery P''' * Parody Songs * Poopin' in the Shower * Positano-Pussitano-Pussytown * Pot Pie * Pride Crate * Princess Anne of Boston * Prison Purse * "Project X19" Cruise 2019 * Pterodactyl * Pussy Juice '''Q * ? R''' * Redonculous * Regular Callers * Richard Simmons AKA Dan: Jayson what is happening sweetiee! * Romaine Patterson * Romie PiePants '''S * Season of Giving * Shade Bell ��️ * Shame Bell * Shmoo * "Siriussssss" (Derek whispering) (AKA "Serious") * Sink Chicken * Snow Donuts * Staff Members * Stanton in Austin ���� * Staph Infection * Studio A * Studio B (see also "Video Studio") * "Suck it, Stanton!" * "Supplies!" * Suppressive Person (S.P.) * Supportive Person * Survivor-Sucks Dan T''' * Ten * "That's racist." * Taco Bell Cantina * The Pattersons * Tin, "Ten," "How Many?" * Too Soon! * Trying to find shoes to match this belt. * Tyler in NorCal * TyJacking '''U * ? V''' * Video Studio (see also "Studio B") '''W * "What the fuck, Florida?" * Wayward Tom * What's your gay problem? * Why's it gotta be black? X''' * "X19" DNR Cruise (see also "Project X") '''Y * ? Z * Zip It Latest activity Category:Browse Category:LGBT Category:Radio Category:Show Category:SiriusXM Category:Podcast Category:Gay Category:Lesbian Category:Talk Show Category:Radio Show